Lakin, fille de Lunkin
by Cristalyn
Summary: Après l'attaque d'Erebor par Smaug le peuple nain a dû trouver un nouveau chez-eux, les Montagnes Bleues. le quotidien d'une jeune naine, Lakin.


_**Tout l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tolkien et Peter Jackson sauf Lakin qui vient de mon imagination. **_

_**Bonne lecture en espérant que ça vous plaise ;)**_

* * *

Lakin, fille de Lunkin

Chapitre I :

« -Kili, attends moi espèce de gobelin !

-Hé ! »

Choqué, l'enfant se stoppa net et tira les poils naissants de la barbe de son amie qui rétorqua en lui tirant ses chevaux. S'en suivit une longue bagarre entrecoupées de petits cris et d'insultes enfantines. La bagarre aurait pu continuer longtemps si Fili ne les avait pas stoppés.

« -Lakin, ta mère a besoin de toi et Kili je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de te comporter comme un paysan. Tu sais bien que Thorin n'aime pas ça. »

Kili baissa les yeux alors que Lakin partit en courant après un bref au revoir.

* * *

Lakin rentra chez elle rapidement pour trouver sa mère l'attendant avec un panier.

« -Oh non, encore ! Râla Lakin

-C'est à notre tour d'aller au marché des hommes.

-Je déteste aller là-bas, les hommes sont méchants avec nous.

-Je sais ma puce mais c'est à notre tour. »

Sa mère partit et Lakin n'eut d'autres choix que de la suivre.

* * *

Lakin courait, elle n'avait jamais couru aussi vite de toute sa vie. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différend, son père partait et il ne lui avait pas dit au revoir.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la montagne, elle ne vit pas son père. Paniquée, elle regarda partout et l'appela à grand cri. Mais ils étaient déjà partit et seul le vent lui répondit. Lakin eut soudain très peur de ne plus jamais revoir son père et des petites larmes commencèrent à apparaître au coin de ses yeux. Elle se souvint que sa mère ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était un excellent guerrier. Et Timli, le père de Fili et Kili faisait partie de la patrouille ainsi que Dwalin, les deux étant très forts. Son père ne risquait et il rentrera bientôt à la montagne se dit-elle.

* * *

Lakin errait dans la forêt, lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs. Elle s'approcha pour voir Kili recroquevillé sur lui même, des faibles sanglots lui échappait. La petite naine s'approcha de lui puis s'assit à ses côtés.

« -Qu'est ce que t'as ?

Surpris, Kili poussa un cri.

-Espèce d'orc, tu m'as fait peur !

-Hé, je voulais juste savoir pourquoi tu pleurais.

Kili hésita avant de la menaçait :

-Tu le dis à personne ou je dis à Fili que t'es amoureuse de lui !

-Tu as promis que tu le dirais pas. s'offusqua son amie

-Je le dirais que si tu raconte mon secret.

-Promis je dirais rien.

-Oncle Thorin ne veut pas m'entraîner à l'épée alors que pour Fili, il veut bien et en plus ma barbe ne pousse pas et Fili a dit qu'aucune naine ne voudra de moi à cause de ça. Le dernière phrase avait été dite dans un sanglot.

-Moi je veux bien de toi. le consola Lakin

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, et quand on sera grand, on se mariera. Et pour Thorin, on peut s'entraîner tous seuls, rien que nous deux.

-Ce serait super qu'on se marie et qu'on fasse des entraînements que tous les deux! Mais on n'a pas d'armes.

-On peut toujours avoir un arc. Un petit sourire malicieux orna son visage vite suivit par celui de Kili.

* * *

Les deux comparses travaillèrent durs mais après quelque mois et l'aide secrète d'un forgeron qui aimait bien les deux enfants, leur premier arc ainsi que quelques flèches furent prêts. Ils pouvaient rester des heures à tirer dans une cible sans que personne ne sache vraiment ce qu'ils faisaient. Fili s'était finalement excusé et Kili partageait à son temps avec lui et Lakin. All was well

Mais une ombre d'inquiétude habitait la montagne, la dernière lettre reçue de l'escapade contre les gobelins dataient de plusieurs mois et depuis il n'avait plus aucune nouvelle d'eux.

La mère de Lakin travaillait deux fois plus durs en l'absence de son mari et enchaînait les boulots, elle aidait Bombur à la cuisine le matin, avant de filer à la bibliothèque pour retranscrire les livres, traités, etc qui étaient en khuzdul en langage commun.

Le soir, elle rentrait enfin chez elle pour faire à manger à sa fille avant de partir se coucher.

Dis était morte d'inquiétude, elle avait vécu la mort de son père et de son grand-père, elle avait assisté à enterrement de son frère bien-aimé et avait entendu le dernier souffle de sa mère. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas le courage de vivre un énième enterrement, ni de voir la tristesse sur le visage de ses deux petits.

Lakin et Kili, eux, se trouvaient à des milles lieux de ses inquiétudes. Leur pères allaient donner une raclée aux gobelins puis rentreraient à la montagne. Et la vie reprendrait son cours.

* * *

Les années passèrent et Lakin et Kili avait maintenant près de trente ans. Ils avaient continués leur entraînement à l'arc et ils réussirent même à s'acheter un vrai arc chez les hommes grâce à l'argent qu'ils avaient récoltés en jouant du violon pour Kili et en nettoyant une forge pour Lakin. Kili avait même volé de l'argent à son oncle et depuis il ne cessait de s'en vanter auprès de Lakin.

Leurs tirs s'amélioraient de jours en jours et ils essayèrent d'aller plus loin ou de tirer les yeux fermés. Les tentatives n'étaient pas souvent fructueuses mais ils n'abandonnèrent pas.

Dans leur forêt, Kili oubliait qu'il n'avait presque pas de barbe, que Thorin refusait de lui apprendre à se battre, préférant passer du temps avec Fili qui s'éloignait de plus en plus de lui. Lakin oubliait que sa mère était de plus en plus fatigué et qu'elle ne la voyait presque plus. Ils oubliaient que leur pères étaient partis depuis trop longtemps pour espérer les revoir. Dans leur forêt, ils étaient les rois du monde et rien n'aurait pu les empêcher de tirer encore et encore. Ce fut la période la plus heureuse de leur enfance, loin de toutes préoccupations, ne se souciant que de leur entraînement.

* * *

Un jour d'automne, les sentinelles aperçurent trois cavaliers au loin. La rumeur se répandit très vite et une foule de nains et naines se pressaient dans le hall espérant voir revenir l'escouade. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, le peuple nain put découvrir Dwalin et deux autres nains de l'escapade, ils étaient sales et tapissés de sang, mais vivants. Seulement après quelques minutes d'euphorie et d'embrassades, la cruelle vérité sauta aux yeux de tous, ils manquaient deux nains. Avant que Thorin ne puisse poser la tragique question, il fut bousculer par deux jeunes nains qui criait le nom de leur père. Ils s'immobilisèrent en voyant la mine sombre des nains présents. Tous se regardèrent mais ce fut Dwalin qui s'agenouilla à leur hauteur avant de leur dire :

« -Vos pères sont morts »

Simple phrase, mais si douloureuse. Les larmes commencèrent à couler et tous détournèrent le regard. C'est si triste de voir un enfant le cœur brisé. Le reste fut floue si bien que Lakin ne vit pas sa mère ainsi que Dis et Fili arriver, elle vit les nains se disperser pour laisser les deux familles dans leur peine, elle vit sa mère mélanger ses larmes aux siennes, elle vit Thorin avec Kili, Fili et Dis dans ses bras leur promettant de s'occuper d'eux .

Il y eut plus d'un cœur brisé cette nuit là.

Mais la vie continuait...

* * *

Voilà, c'est le premier chapitre et je sais pas vraiment où ça va me mener. J'ai des petits trucs écrits et plein d'idées pour la suite mais j'hésite à les poster. Si ça vous as plus laissez une ptite review siouplaît. *yuexdechienseulbattusouslapluie*


End file.
